


everything he has to give

by rozegold



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Knotting, Multiple Orgasms, Self-Indulgent Interpretations of Goliath Anatomy, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozegold/pseuds/rozegold
Summary: Grog has a lot to give. Luckily, Keyleth is more than willing to accept it.





	everything he has to give

**Author's Note:**

> listen knotting is a Thing for me but only in specific circumstances and grog and goliaths are the perfect excuse to write some. this is grogleth because i love this little rarepair and Let Keyleth Take Good Dick 2k17.

She’s been sitting on his face for nearly an hour, riding his mouth to prepare for what’s in store, orgasm after orgasm racking her body as his tongue fills her until she’s limp, only held up by Grog’s hands on her hips and the headboard in front of her.

Finally, mercifully, when she cries that she can’t come anymore, he gently moves her off of him and lets her fall against the bed, her legs spreading obscenely wide as she lays back panting and recovering.

He crawls up above her, dwarfing her against him, and presses a kiss against her throat, the hairs of his dark, slick-wet beard tickling her skin. She giggles despite the exhaustion and she feels him grin. “Still wanna do this?”

His concern, his checking in with her, is much appreciated because the preparation for what they’re about to do was exhausting in itself, but her answer still hasn’t changed. “Yeah. I need a moment though.”

He nods, continuing his kisses down her throat and over her chest, latching onto a nipple and suckling while one of his big hands comes up and palms at the other. She clenches down at the feeling, aches for something inside of her after an hour full of his tongue and fingers, but she lets herself rest. She knows she’ll have something to fill her soon, more than she’s ever had before, but she very much needs a breather first.

Grog’s gentle attention to her breasts puts it to an end quicker than she wanted, eventually the neediness becoming unbearable. She puts a hand on his shoulder and he releases her nipple with a wet pop, looking up at her then. She gives a shaky smile. “Okay.”

He lets her decide how she wants it. She already knows, has known how she’d want to do this for a long time. Gods, she’s thought about this a lot, thought about it with a hand between her thighs as she fucked herself on her own fingers.

She gets on her hands and knees and spreads her legs apart, giving him a good view of where she needs him. He wastes little time pushing up against her, the heavy head of his cock running through her folds as he coats himself in her slick before sinking in.

She moans at the fullness, at the way she stretches to accommodate him.

She didn’t take him all the way the first few times they did this - partially because she’d almost been afraid to take his cock as is, because she thought she couldn’t, that she’d break if she tried.

She knows better now. Knows that she can take a lot more than it looks like she can.

And she wants everything Grog can give her.

She’s so oversensitive, so wet and eager, that when he bottoms out in her she comes with a scream, her blunt nails digging into the mattress.

Grog laughs behind her, rolling his hips lazily as she works through it, her slick dripping down her thighs. “So pretty when you come,” he says, patting one of her thighs reassuringly.

“Thanks,” she whispers, half-muffled into the bed as she adjusts, raises her ass a little bit higher in the air and whimpers as she feels him slide a little deeper into her at the new angle.

“Gonna make you do it again.” He pulls out agonizingly slow before he slams in, meeting no resistance because she’s so unbelievably ready. “An’ then I’m gonna fill you up, make you come all pretty just from that.”

He works her like that for a while, and it’s not all that different from the other times she’s taken him, just another inch or two of cock - which, yes, when she’s dealing with a cock this big, the inch or two difference _matters_. But it’s not _different_.

Eventually she feels something swell at the base of his cock only for the sensation to disappear as his hips come back, dragging his dick out of her. She feels a pulse of excitement, then anticipation, then nerves because for all their talks she still isn’t sure if it’s going to fit, if it’ll feel good, but - well, she _wants_. When he pushes back into her she moans, the knot bigger now as it presses against her swollen lips and into her cunt. Grog’s pace quickens and she’s treated to the feeling of a rapidly growing knot being pushed in and out of her, until on one thrust it pops inside of her and doesn’t come out.

She whimpers as Grog grinds into her, shallow thrusts that don’t stop just because he’s knotted her. Thoughtfully, mercifully, one of Grog’s big hands come off her hips and slide beneath her and finds right above where they’re joined. She cries out as his fingers start rubbing firmly against her clit, clenching down around the cock inside of her so hard that it’s almost painful.

(They talked first, of course. Taking a Goliath dick is an experience in itself, but taking the knot too? Taking the knot proves difficult for most other species, so the conversation had been a long one, longer than most conversations with Grog. Honestly, it had made her feel better, more confident with the idea. It also made her silly thought that she kept to herself at night to life.

The thoughts of it don’t compare to reality in the _slightest_.)

“Y’okay?” Grog asks, more of a grunt as he pushes his hips against her ass, knot rubbing against her in the most delicious way as his cock grinds into the deepest parts of her, almost absently playing with clit.

“ _Mmmhmm_ ,” Keyleth manages, which is surprisingly coherent given the fact that she’s hanging off a Goliath knot and can feel herself right on the edge.

He rubs against her harder in response, the other hand leaving her waist to find one of her breasts and squeeze, taking the pink peak between his thumb and forefinger and tugging at it as he fucks into her harder, his shallow thrusts battering right up against where she needs him. “Gonna make this so good for you.”

Keyleth claws at the bed sheets and cries, trying to push back against him, take him a little deeper even though she’s already hanging off a fully inflated knot. He rolls her clit between his fingers and pinches her nipple hard enough to hurt and suddenly she’s _gone_ , clenching down around him and writhing beneath him as she loses herself in the way she’s filled, the way he fucks her through it.

It must be too much for him, because “Fuck,” is her only warning before Grog’s hands find her hips again and slams her back against him, pushing his cock as deep into her quivering pussy as he can get before she feels his knot _pulse_ inside of her as he shoots spurt after spurt of come inside her. She knows Grog can come a lot but she’s never really stuck on him long enough to find out just how much. Here, though, trapped on her hands and knees beneath him with his cock rooted in her pussy as it fills her up, it’s impossible not to become aware of just how much come he’s filling her with.

The sensation of come filling her, of his cock and knot twitching inside of her as he starts thrusting shallowly again, is enough to send her over the edge once more, fists balled up in the sheets as she cries and comes and falls limp against the bed, accepting everything that Grog’s giving her with a boneless euphoria.

He keeps coming. She wonders briefly when he’s going to stop before she realizes that he’s still painfully hard inside of her, that her fluttering cunt is still milking him and he’s still thrusting and it doesn’t appear as if any of this is stopping any time soon.

Keyleth half suspects that when they’re done, she’ll be so full of his come that her stomach will be swollen with it all, that it’ll take days to get it out of her.

No, the times she’s thought about hanging off his knot while she played with her clit in the night definitely didn’t compare to reality. And she’s very, very happy about that.


End file.
